


Of Christmas and Cake

by baekonandeggs



Series: 2020 Christmas Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Byun Baekhyun, Awkward Park Chanyeol, BaekYeol - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol-centric, CEO Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Freeform, Christmas, Cute, Drabble, Fashion Designer Oh Sehun, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Model Byun Baekhyun, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekonandeggs/pseuds/baekonandeggs
Summary: Christmas season usually meant tons of shopping, and extremely long lines.Byun Baekhyun doesn't really have the time for that.But he just can’t seem to say no to his mom.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 2020 Christmas Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056257
Kudos: 20





	1. Of Christmas and Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any prompt suggestions? Please comment them below!

For Byun Baekhyun, Christmas season usually meant tons of shopping, and extremely long lines. Baekhyun really didn't have the time for last minute shopping, not with his constantly crowded schedule. The 25 year old model blamed it all on his manager, Kim Minseok, for booking so many shoots for him. His next one happened to be in two hours. So he was already in a hurry when his mom asked him to pick up some groceries for the family dinner. He guessed she had mixed something up again and had only originally gotten enough food to feed half of the family. He wouldn’t be surprised.

After all, she had done it last year too.

He should really consider asking Minseok to stop scheduling shoots so close to Christmas. 

But they couldn’t cancel the shoot now, so Baekhyun reluctantly resolved to get the shopping done in 15 minutes.

And that was how he ended up at LOWY Market, Korea’s biggest supermarket chain, shopping for a bunch of random vegetables, packaged foods, and sweets. The shopping list he had been given wasn’t extraordinarily long, but Baekhyun didn’t recognize most of the brand names listed on it. Except the really expensive ingredients that his mom liked using. 

In retrospect, he really should have seen this coming. As she had told him during her last minute Thanksgiving shopping, ( _Oh why did he never learn…_ ) “You live in a penthouse that costs a few million dollars, Baekhyun. I think you can spare some money for your mother’s groceries.” He hadn’t bothered talking her out of it. What was the use?

Baekhyun only had two items left on his shopping list when his phone buzzed from the back pocket of his jeans. He had just picked up a cake big enough to feed a village- or in this case, approximately 7 adults, and at least 6 kids. He mumbled curses when he checked his phone, fumbling with the cake in his hands. It didn’t quite fit in the shopping basket hanging on his arm.

The alarm on his phone had been for his next photoshoot- the one that he had completely forgotten about. The one that was happening in an hour. 

Baekhyun sped up his pace, walking at almost double the speed he had been walking at before. He didn’t want to be late to a shoot with EXO, the most famous magazine in Korea.

He sped through the aisle, barely managing to dodge a person looking at canned soup. As Baekhyun rounded the corner into the next aisle, his momentum was too strong to be stopped, and he collided with someone else’s shoulder. The sudden impact caught him off balance, almost knocking him over. He steadied his balance just in time, but the collision sent the cake flying to meet the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any prompt suggestions? Please comment them below!


	2. Of Christmas and Cake

For a minute, Baekhyun’s world seemed to stop, before spinning back into motion. Baekhyun blinked twice, surprised to find a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. The person next to him had almost elf-like ears, covered by black hair, and warm brown eyes. “I-” Baekhyun started, struggling to form a coherent sentence. The stranger he had crashed into just smiled, moving his hand from Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” The stranger asked. “Yeah,” Baekhyun responded. “But my cake isn’t.” He tried to sound casual, but he could still feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment. 

“We should probably get people over here to clean it up,” the stranger commented. The aisle was miraculously deserted for the moment, which Baekhyun was glad about. There was nobody left to witness his embarrassment. Or see the chocolate cake all over the floor. 

“I’m Chanyeol,” the guy-  _ Chanyeol,  _ blurted suddenly. “Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun hesitantly smiled, still a bit embarrassed. “Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol squinted at him. “That name sounds familiar,” he finally states, attempting to place his name. 

_ He looks adorable when he’s thinking.  _

Wait. What? That thought disappeared quickly though, as Chanyeol’s eyes had opened wide, seemingly happy about something.  _ He looks like an excited puppy now, _ Baekhyun’s mind supplies. 

“Oh, I know! Aren’t you that model or something?” He blushed slightly, though Baekhyun doesn’t know why. He quickly hurried to explain. “My friend, Oh Sehun is a fashion designer. He’s talked about you before.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun replied, unsure of what to say. “Uh, I’m in a bit of a rush still. I have to go get another cake, and get someone to clean this up, so see you around,” he waved, turning around to walk off.  _ So see you around? What was he thinking?  _ It didn’t matter, Baekhyun sighed internally. It wasn’t like it mattered, as he probably wouldn’t be seeing Chanyeol again.  _ Sadly.  _

“Wait-” 

Baekhyun spun back around. 

“I, um I also need a cake. Family dinner.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun replied, again. “Well come then,” he added, gesturing for Chanyeol to follow him. 

===

A few minutes later, they had made it to the bakery area of LOWY market, walking in silence. Well- mostly. They had to stop and explain the cake situation to one of the supermarket employees. 

But other than that, they had walked to pick up their cakes in silence. 

“Chocolate with raspberries, or vanilla with chocolate frosting?” Chanyeol broke the silence, and was glancing between two cakes with indecision. “Vanilla with chocolate,” Baekhyun commented, picking up a chocolate cake fairly similar to his original for himself. Chanyeol nodded his agreement, grabbing the vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. 

They stood there for another moment, both unsure of what to do next. “Are you paying now?” Chanyeol asked hesitantly. Baekhyun shook his head in reply. “I have two more things to get, actually.” 

“Oh,” Chanyeol said, before quickly saying something else. “Doyoumaybewanttogooutforlunchsometimeorsomething?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What?” 

Chanyeol took a breath before slowing down. “Do you maybe want to go out for lunch sometime?”

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol with wide eyes. 

“Um, can you answer? You’re scaring me here,” Chanyeol joked. Baekhyun blinked. “Y-yeah, sure,” he replied softly. It had been a long time since he hung out with anybody that wasn’t either Minseok or Jongdae. “I would love to.” 

“Great,” said Chanyeol, looking a bit relieved. Here’s my number,” he said, handing Baekhyun a card. Baekhyun laughed, a bright, musical sound. “Do you carry your number everywhere so you can give it out to strangers?” Chanyeol turned slightly red. “No, it’s a more of a business card, see?” He pointed to a line below the number.  _ Park Chanyeol, CEO of Lowy Co.  _

Oh. “I didn’t know.”

Chanyeol smiled. “I could tell. You probably have to get to your photoshoot though,” he said. “Call me, ok? Merry Christmas, Byun Baekhyun. It was nice meeting you.” He turned and walked into another aisle. 

As Baekhyun watched him go, he wondered what had just happened. Then he realized he was really going to be late for the shoot.  _ Worth it though,  _ he thought with a smile as he took out his phone to call Minseok.  _ Merry Christmas indeed, Park Chanyeol.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first complete fic :D - more to come soon!
> 
> Merry (Early) Christmas!
> 
> Anyone have any prompt suggestions? Please comment them below!
> 
> ( I may eventually expand this fic )

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos! ♡


End file.
